


Fucking Feathers

by PumpkinWithShades



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bird Gavin Free, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinWithShades/pseuds/PumpkinWithShades
Summary: the weirdest part of the world being turned into half human half animal hybrids wasn’t the ears or tail or horns or anything like that. no it was the fact that gavin free was a dumb idiot and michael jones was not going to put up with more feathers in the office. even if that meant he had to teach gavin how to be a bird





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a wip. i don’t even know if i’ll update it. i wrote this drunk. it’s not even betad. i imagine if i keep working on it it will get edited and pushed around a lot. you have been warned
> 
> EDIT 17/3-2018: I’ve gone through and fixed up the first part into two actual chapters. more will definitely come as soon as i get the inspiration

It had all started really slowly none of them had even noticed it, in fact it took a long time before anyone in the world figured out what was happening. Subtitle changes at first like the headaches and nausea and when people started complaining they all figured a flu was in the air. When it eventually got bad and people started taking time off of work the first weirder symptoms showed up. No one seemed to have the exact same troubles headaches were the most common along with an overall dizziness. When it got to a point where it had been weeks and a constant pain was troubling the people news reporters and media finally caught on. It was debated about a new airborne disease or fanatics who was sure the end of the world was coming but no one could have anticipated what it actually was. 

Michael was home in bed when he first got word of it. People had started growing small nubs of horns or tails in places where the worst ache had been, it sounded insane but it wasn’t long before he noticed the ever growing ears and tail of his own. What the fuck. The whole mutation took a couple of months all in all but in time the world seemed to accept the fact that a mutation virus was turning humans into hybrids and while no one seemed to know how or even why it was happening they determined that it didn’t seem harmful except for the pain from the transmutation.

The last couple weeks had been shit and Michael had been mostly out of it with constant pain medication and sleep so when he was faced with long whiskers sticking out under his nose and fuzzy ears slowly taking shape atop of his head he jolted raising a hand to his head to make sure that no he wasn’t hallucinating those really were there. It took a few more weeks before the pain was going back down and the new parts of his anatomy was clearly visible and undeniably there. He was turning into a god damned cat. 

The word had spread fast and it was impossible to have missed the shock the world was going through it seems a good 70% of the population had gained some form of mutation growing new parts and turning people into walking half human half animal.

Michael wasn’t the first one back at work when the whole thing had started to calm down. Jack had been back a week before him and a handful of Rooster Teeth employees hadn’t left at all someone seeming to have evaded the whole virus all together. Some were just starting to experience symptoms others were completely turned and going around like this wasn’t a scene from a sci-fi film. The world was still in chock but with so many of them turning and such long time having passed from the first sign of something being wrong the thing quickly became at least somewhat normal. 

So when Michael pushed the door to the Achievement Hunter office up and slanted in Jack and Ray was idly chatting about how the whole thing was so fucked up and what changes they had gone through. Him entering made them pause and look up though and he smirked at them. 

“Oh my god look at you! You’re a fucking bunny” Michael wheezed before he could even have a chance to stop it. Ray answered by giving him the finger and Michael burst out laughing even more.

“I’ll have you know my tail and ears makes me cute as fuck and the chicks will dig it so jokes on you” He answered but laughed along with him.

“How are you holding up?”

Michael walked over and plopped down in his own chair but pushed it out and rolled it over to the others.

“The teeth are fucking my lip over but other than that my headache is almost gone so i can’t complain. I could have been worse off” He pushed a hand through his hair and bumped over the ears sticking out still not used to them being there.   
Jack hummed and nodded.

“Yeah i’m having the same issue. i’ve looked into it and it seems like you can go get them filed down so it might be something to try out.” 

They all looked at each other for a bit just realizing what a fresh hell they all had ended up in before Ray spoke again. “Heard anything from the others? I spoke to Gav and he said he’s going all feathery and i can’t wait to see that” He chuckled and the other two joined in.

“Man i’m so never gonna stop making fun of him if he actually have wings and shit” Michael stated and Jack laughed. 

“I’ve talked to both Geoff and Ryan they seem to be going down the same path of horns and apparently Ryan is a bull now” Jack added and even if this whole thing shouldn’t be such a natural conversation it was easier to deal with than freaking out so that’s sorta how it went.

Two days later Geoff came back and after that it just kept going. One after the other people would come back and leave and a year later being a hybrid wasn’t that unnatural anymore. 

 

———————————————————

 

Michael was angrily shouting at Gavin after the third time this let’s play he had gotten over excited or startled and let his wings spread out knocking Michael in the head and blowing papers off his desk and he had HAD IT with it. 

“If your god damn stupid ass fucking wings hit me in the face one more time i will do as my fucking kins and slash you open.” He shouted and while yes he was getting really fed up with it the fact that the cameras was rolling made him add some extra fuel to that annoyance. Gavin just squawked and fumbled to pull his wings back in but he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Michael you wouldn’t!” The young lad cried out but made sure to push himself slightly away from him anyway. 

“Oh yeah? Fucking try me” Michael smirked and turned around making it look like he was ready to pounce. 

“Guys please can you do that stupid cat and mouse thing after we’re done with the let’s play i want to go get pizza” Geoff sighed but under it he was just as entertained by it as the rest of them. Ryan agreed and threw a pen over at michael and they all laughed before getting back to the game at hand. 

When Geoff finally declared that it was time to stop Michael stretched out in his chair and gavin started to giggle at him. Michael turned around to glare back.

“And what are you finding so funny Gavin?” He muttered not feeling up for having to actually jump on him to keep him to shut up.

“You’re just so much like a cat Michael!” He giggled even more and added “Like you take cat naps and I swear you’re lazier than Smee!” At that Ray joined in and started to quietly chuckle along because damn if that wasn’t true. 

“Yeah? Well Gavin have you seen yourself? You’re a mess! Fucking wings and feathers going everywhere I can’t think of a single place I haven’t seen a feather the last year. You shred like crazy and i’m the one that’s supposed to be a cat” He grinned as he said it because gavin’s constant mess was a topic that came up way too often at the office and everyone could agree that his feathers wasn’t making it easier. Geoff laughed while he exited the door probably in search for food and Ryan added a “Well he’s not wrong” Before slinking out after him. 

“Well it’s not my bloody fault these things fall off when ever they feel like it it’s annoying do you know how much I have to throw away at home all the time Meg is going crazy” He put his hands up like he was trying to defend himself from the sky and when the motion made another feather fall off and sift through the air Jack lost it and hurried after the two other gents laughing loudly before michael had another rage fit.

“Dude you’re supposed to fucking take care of that shit I mean yes it’s only been a year and I know there isn’t exactly a bunch of ‘how to deal with hybrid stuff’ classes out there but come on don’t you know anything about fucking birds. They pluck that shit so it won’t be such an annoying mess all the time” He finished and when he saw the confused dumbfounded look on Gavin’s face he facepalmed and refused to look up again. 

“Gavin.” He calmly said putting too much energy into keeping his voice from shouting. “Have you ever even cleaned your feathers?” Michael looked up to make sure what he was saying came across right and Gavin puffed up defensively when he answered.

“Of course I have! I shower every other day! What do you take me for?” He resorted voice making a weird high pitched noise at the end of the sentence. Michael sighed. 

“No gavin I mean like actually preening your feathers. Clean them and pluck out the loose ones and shit.” Michael explained sounding too tired to deal with what he knew Gavin would answer.

“Whut?”

Michael groaned before answering.

“Haven’t you done any research at all about this whole thing? It’s not just cool ears and tails and shit do you think geoff and ryan just let their horns grow without any care? What do you think actual rams and bulls do with them? Actually never mind don’t answer that. They keep them from overgrowing by rubbing them down against trees and other animals and shit that’s why they keep play fighting all the time now you’ve noticed that haven’t you? Being half whatever comes with fucking hygiene stuff haven’t you learned this by now?” Michael sounds at least a bit hopeful and he points out to himself it’s only because keeping things clean is what he does.

“I uh.. I never really thought about that” Gavin admits and slumps down a bit in his chair.

“Christ Gavin you-“ He gets interrupted by Jack sticking his head inside the door to point out that the pizza is getting cold in the kitchen and whatever direction the conversation was heading in dies down in favor of food.

 

When Michael gets home that night he makes sure to look up some posts online about how birds and other hybrids deal with their feathers and he makes a mental note to bring it up with Gavin at some point.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some new things! I got around to writing some more and decided to split it up into two shorter chapter rather than wait until i have enough for one long. hopefully that means that future chapters will keep increasing in length but i can’t promise anything!
> 
> please leave some comments guys i’m not sure how well i’m doing with this fandom and some advise or support would be absolutely lovely

Michael had almost forgot about it at the end of the next day being too caught up in filming and editing but when gavin starts scratching his back and wings and another handful of feathers fly up and to the ground he growls and gets up pushing Gavin’s chair out from his desk.

“Get up” 

Gavin looks a bit taken back but quickly finds his words again.  
“What why?” He asks looking confused but mostly on the guard for some type of attack or prank.  
“Because asshat your feathers are driving me insane and if no one taught you how to fucking care for them then I guess I will just have to do it for you. Now get up and come with me i’m not cleaning up feathers in here again.” With that Michael reaches out and grabs gavin by the arm and drags him with him outside. 

Gavin stumbles after him trying to tell him to slow down but Michael just keeps marching on.

“Michael okay I get it i’ll follow you you don’t have to drag me!” Michael looks back at him as if to figure out if he’s gonna make a break for it but just shrugs and let’s go of his wrist and Gavin does keep going after him.  
“Where are we going?” Gavin asks not sure what Michael is even planing.  
“Outside. There’s a place behind the bungalow remember where I chased you to after Geoff ordered us to throw water on you in Go. I don’t want feathers going anywhere and there’s chairs out there.” ‘And no one to accidentally walk by and see’ he added in his head.  
It’s not that what he had in mind wasn’t exactly something he didn’t want anyone to know it’s just he didn’t wanna be seen mushing over Gavin’s feathers like he was some protective caring parent. He shouldn’t even be doing this in the first place Gavin should have figured it out himself but somehow, and to be fair he wasn’t even surprised, Gavin had failed to understand that you should fucking pluck your own feathers and he was sick of them messing up everywhere. 

They came to the little hide away spot he had headed towards and he pushed Gavin down on one of the chairs.  
“Alright listen up cause i’m not going to do this twice and i’m only doing it because your stupidity is driving me insane. It’s been a fucking year already and for some weird ass reason you’ve manage to avoid just googling what you need to do to not end up a feathery mess all over the place so i’m gonna fucking teach you.” Michael punctuates his sentence with crossing his arms half expecting to have to defend his argument against Gavin but the other guy just shrugs and smirks up at him.

“Yeah okay teach me Michael” He’s all smiles and it makes Michael slightly more annoyed than if he would have just brushed it off. 

No backing out now this was long overdue anyway just get through it and get back to a clean featherless office.

“Do you know anything about your stuff at all?” Michael asked hesitating a second before moving over to stand behind the chair and looking over Gavin’s wings. 

He could already see a bunch of ruffled ones that without a doubt should have been carefully plucked away. Some were broken and weak and it wasn’t a surprise Gavin was constantly scratching and shredding that shit must be itchy as fuck. 

“I know that apparently according to you i’m doing it wrong.” He offered but it didn’t sound like he was as hostile about it anymore. 

“Yeah no shit. Okay i’m just gonna..” Michael trailed off and reached out to carefully pick out a especially old looking feather that had gotten stuck half connected to the wing making it stick out at an odd angle. It came off no problem and Gavin’s feathers ruffled up slightly at the feeling.

“Ohh” He mumbled. “That felt really nice. Like scratching an itch” He explained relaxing back letting Michael have free range over his wings.

“Of course it does that’s why you’re supposed to do it” Michael wanted to sound annoyed because really this was all a stupid hassle that he had to deal with because Gavin wasn’t competent enough to do it himself but he still ended up saying it way to fondly for it to come across as anything but nice.

“Mhmm” Gavin hummed back and it wasn’t hard for Michael to imagine him having a dopey smile on his face.

He decided to get back to his task of cleaning Gavin up and reached up to get some more old feathers out. Methodically taking one after the other and putting them in a growing pile by their feet they were making progress and for once Gavin’s wings didn’t look as much as a big mess. 

They sat in a comfortable silence Michael working on not accidentally pulling out a good feather and Gavin enjoying what seemed to be a nice massage. Michael assumed he should be talking maybe explaining what he was doing but honestly the quiet was incredibly comfortable for once so he just kept to it.

“So you’re just pulling out feathers out of my wings are you? How do you know which ones to pick?” Gavin asked after a while probably growing slightly bored with just sitting still. Or maybe he was genuinely taking up on the whole teaching thing. Michael doubted it.

“It’s not really that difficult.” He answered reaching down to fish up one of the feathers he had tossed away and lifted it in front of Gavin’s face so he could see it. “Here. That’s a bad one it’s gone weak and you can see how the part that’s supposed to keep it connected to your wing is withering away slightly like it’s becoming transparent. Besides it’s all ruffled up and looking ugly. So it’s just an annoyance to you like a scab in the process of falling off.” He explained while Gavin reached out to take it twirling the old feather between his thumb and index finger. 

“I just assumed they would fall off by themselves. Didn’t think it’d be this much work” Gavin let the feather fall back to the ground and looked over his shoulder at Michael.

“You said it felt nice like scratching an itch. Must be worth it right?” 

“Yeah. Yeah i think it is” 

Michael looked over the wings in front of him a last time. They looked much better and he couldn’t spot any more out of place feathers so he deemed it good for now. He wasn’t sure exactly how much bird anatomy Gavin had acquired so instead of diving into the slightly weird part of the whole uropygial glands thing he decided that getting back to the office and work would be better and he stretched out cracking the kinks in his neck in the process. 

“Come on Gav lets get back I don’t want anyone thinking I actually killed you or something.” Michael offered the brit a hand and Gavin gladly took it getting back up on his feet as well. 

“Yeah you’re right I still have some work to finish up before heading home.” He answered carefully stretching out his wings as well and Michael didn’t miss how Gavin no doubt happily fluffed them up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop! finally a longer chapter! i have to admit that i’m losing this a lil. i feel like i’m fucking up their characters so bad but i’m gonna stick to it and finish it anyway. it’s probably gonna be super simple tho and stay fluffily bad. shrug maybe i’ll rewrite this some day when i know what i’m doing

It was at least a week before anything about Gavin’s feathers was brought up again. With the office way cleaner and what looked like Gavin actually putting some effort into trying to care for his wings, nothing more than a quick remark from Ray (“did you cat clean him with your tongue”) followed by Michael promptly punching him in the side was all that was said about it. 

That is until Gavin flops down on top of Michael while he was trying to enjoy a quick nap between let’s plays. 

“You better get your feathery ass off of me in three seconds unless you want to fucking taste my claws down your throat.” Michael warns making sure to jab one of said claws into Gavin’s ribs for emphasis. 

Naturally he responds with a light chuckle not even slightly phased by the threat he just got. 

“I was actually gonna ask you something.” he says and at least tries to get up from where he had awkwardly shuffled down on top of Michael. 

“Odd tactic you have there of irritating someone before you’re asking a favor. Shouldn’t you be getting me shit first and maybe try to make me think I actually wanna help you?” Michael huffs but still not making a move to shove the smiling asshole off him. Yet. 

He puts a hand up to his chin like he’s thinking it over before replying. 

“Nah you love me already.” He says still all smiles. 

Michael only cocks an eyebrow up before jerking his body to the side making Gavin tumble to the floor with a thud followed by a squak and a soft groan. 

“Bloody hell what did you do that for?” he mumbles stretching out his wings and grimacing over the slight pain. 

“Maybe because you were being a dick. Now what the fuck did you want?” Michael asks getting to sit up as well now that his sleep had already been interrupted. 

Gavin looks like he’s gonna argue but whatever it was he planned on saying disappears with the look on his face and instead he actually seems a bit nervous. Scratching his head mindlessly he starts saying something but stops himself before starting over.

“Bollocks just. Can you please do that thing to my wings again no matter how I try it’s never the same and I always end up tugging on a good feather and that hurts besides I can’t reach everywhere so I just know i’m missing half of them.” He talks fast and it’s a bit unlike him but then again it’s Gavin Free and he doesn’t usually ask for favors like that. 

Michael really didn’t plan to say yes. The point from the beginning was that he’d do it so he wouldn’t have to deal with any of this. At the same time he knows that the perfectionist part of him is itching to make sure the idiot on the floor doesn’t end up hurting himself and that his feathers are actually in order and taken well care of. So he lets out a defeated sigh and gets up from the couch. 

“Yeah okay but you owe me” He mutters and Gavin is up on his feet excitement showing all over his face.

“Of course! Thank you boi!” He reaches out to ruffle Michael’s hair and Michael just roles his eyes at him, ears twitching warning Gavin to step off. He seems to get it and retracts his hand to stand awkwardly waiting for Michael to say something. 

“Come on then asshole let’s get this done before it’s time to record.” he makes his way towards the door and Gavin just follows. Part of him is annoyed that this has already turned into a big enough of a routine that they don’t even need to discuss where they’re going, just fall into a quiet stroll over to the little spot behind the bungalow.

It’s still sunny outside and if Michael was honest with himself it’s quite nice being out here. He makes a comment to himself how the cat in him wouldn’t mind moving his cat naps out here and he lets out a low huff of a laugh at it. 

Gavin is a few steps in front of him and jumps down on the folding chair as soon as he reaches it, making a show of of spreading out everywhere. 

Michael mumbles a quiet idiot at him before stretching and walking up to stand in front of him. 

Gavin having clearly heard him grins up at him opening his wings up slightly more just to be annoying.

Michael just reaches out and pushes him down by his shoulder, snickering slightly at the high pitched noise Gavin makes before starting to laugh as well.

“Stop being so bloody infuriating Michael I even asked nicely this time you don’t gotta show me around so much.” He says while sitting up giving Michael more access to his back. They’re still dicking around which makes this whole thing way more enjoyable and if he cared Michael would curse himself out for getting into this so easily. 

“Yeah? Cause as I remembered it you rudely woke me up and stole away my last minutes of break for a stupid back rub.” He says voice full of pretend venom. He moves and gets to work while they’re bickering. 

When he looks over the feathers he’s proud to see that Gavin’s done a decent job at keeping them cleaned up. One or two feathers sticking up in a odd direction and some being a bit ruffled but overall it looks so much better than the first time he did this. 

Picking the fucked up ones out doesn’t take that long, Gavin had been right and there was a patch where he hadn’t been able to reach where there was more than just a few bad ones but it’s easily fixed and he tunes in to whatever Gavin’s been rambling about while he finishes up. 

“-esides it’s not like I can just walk up to anyone and ask them to clean me” he looks over his shoulder back at Michael and he shrugs.

“Can’t you just ask Meg?” He asks idly moving his hands over Gavin’s wings pretending he’s doing something more than just feeling the soft feathers under his hands.

“Did you even bloody listen to me? I just said I can’t she’s away so much for her job and it’s weird.” He turned around to glare at Michael and Michael lifted his hands up in defense.

“Why would it be weird tho you ask me to do it what’s different with Meg? She should even be better option since you know you’re living with and dating her.” He tried to figure out if it had something to do with Meg not being a hybrid or maybe they had some stupid insecurity in their relationship he didn’t know about but he couldn’t come up with any logical reason as to why Gavin got so worked up about it. Well except for Michael not listening to what he said.

“I don’t know?” Gavin said but it sounded unsure and he continued. “Like it feels sorta intimate? No not intimate it’s more.. as if i’m asking her to wash my hair or somethin’? And I just feel ridiculous.” he finished off looking up at Michael for some confirmation that he was making sense. 

“I guess I can understand that.” he hummed. Thinking about if he would have to ask Lindsay to help him trim his claws or anything like that he would probably have died of embarrassment. She would most likely just tease him and then get right to it but the humiliation would still burn and he and Lindsay had been together way longer than Gav and Meg had. 

“Do you mind doing it?” Gavin asked quietly. Maybe Michael had scared him off a bit but thinking it over this wasn’t as bad as he had assumed it would be. A hassle yeah but spending time with Gavin was great they got along and he had fun no matter how much he would play it up saying he hated it. He was good at cleaning things, fixing stuff. So no he didn’t mind this at all and he made sure to tell Gavin as much.

“It’s been alright. Don’t go dragging me off to do this all the time though, I might not be super against it but I still don’t wanna spend all my free time caring for your dumb ass.” He smiled and bumped his shoulder with Gavin’s and his boi smiled back at him.

“Can’t promise that. You’re just that good maybe I should start asking more often instead.” He laughed and Michael flicked his ear in return.

They sat quite for a little while before Gavin spoke up again. “So you done already?” 

“Yeah pretty much. Since you’ve actually tried this time it’s not as bad as the first time so there’s not really much for me to work with.” He explained and chuckled at the pout Gavin gave him.

From what he remembered about everything he read bird care wasn’t that difficult as long as you kept it up. Constantly picking the feathers and that was that. He guessed he could ask Gav about the rest of the bird things he had if he wanted to get into some more deeper care but he was fairly sure he didn’t wanna be involved with that either way. It seemed way to freaky. He still opened his mouth to voice his thoughts.

“If you wanna there’s more scary bird stuff I can tell you about but there’s no way in hell you’ll get me to do it.” He said smirking when Gavin responded with a shocked expression that turned cautious as if Michael was about to pull something. Maybe he was half right.

“What is it?” Gavin asked following Michale with his eyes as he made his way back over to Gavin’s wings again.

“Shut up and sit still i’m gonna do some science.” Was all he said and went to carefully roam his hands over his wings dipping down to where they were connected to his back. Just as Gavin had been hairy before specks of feathers had taken over and decorated parts of his back and most likely chest as well with brown thin and soft feathers. Michael hesitated before reaching to search in between the wings and he heard Gavin interrupt himself and hesitantly relax back to let Michael do whatever it was he had planned. 

He told himself he was getting close to weird territory and he was slightly panicking while his hands roamed in between the feathers on Gavin’s back getting lower. He kept he’s fingers crossed that he’d turn up empty that as far as the bird thing went all Gavin had gotten was some annoying wings and that would be it he could go back and pretend he wasn’t even curious. 

Of course nothing would be that simple and soon he rubbed across a small bump in the middle of Gavin’s lower back. He was about to tear his hands away but Gavin was quicker, squaking and shying away.

“I- I have no idea what it is okay please don’t touch that.” Gavin said hastily, sounding embarrassed and moving further away which must mean he’d came across it before. It got him thinking again at how ridiculous it is that Gavin just couldn’t seem search things up for himself. He took pity on the terrified look on Gavin’s face and swallowed his own pride to explain to his stupid friend what was going on with his own anatomy. 

“It’s a preen gland or something like that you idiot. It’s meant to help you keep your feathers oiled up and shit. I wasn’t sure if you had one or not and seems like I was correct you wouldn’t have known if I just asked.” Maybe it had more to do with Michael being slightly embarrassed as well rather than thinking Gavin would be clueless but no one needed to know that.

“It used to freak me out so i’ve just pretended it wasn’t there..” Gavin admitted reaching an arm behind him under a wing to mindlessly feel the small nub, quickly letting the arm fall back down when he realized what he was doing. 

“Feathers are sorta water resistant you know. That’s how you’re supposed to keep them in top shape or whatever.” Michael offered trying to remember more from the article he’d read. He contemplated just sending Gavin a link when he got home so he could stop feeling like a awkward parent explaining puberty to a teenager. 

“How do you know all this shite anyway you’re not exactly in the same position with this.” Gavin asked lifting one wing up for emphasis. 

Michael hesitated but Gavin’s eyes lit up as it clicked.

“You actually went to read up on this didn’t you!” he exclaimed already a smile spreading over his face. 

“You care Michael!” He cooed stepping closer and getting up in Michaels face. He scolded and pushed the brit back trying to find words to defend himself.

“Well you never did it and I was tired of seeing you be such a mess everywhere! I’ve already told you this!” He huffed. Last thing he needed was anyone getting any ideas and teasing him about it.

“You didn’t tell me you actually studied for this! You just pretended I was stupid and all this was obvious.” He giggled jumping back up to throw an arm around Michaels neck. 

“One you still definitely are stupid and secondly I never studied I just read an article or two about it” He tried shrugging the other guy off him but gave up when a wing excitedly hit him in the side of the head. It was getting a bit too much and they had been gone long enough already so he started looking for a way out of this so he could slink back to their office.

Gavin didn’t seem to be listening to him at all he was beaming too high on the fact he’d caught Michael showing some affection.

“That’s still so adorable Michael! I knew you had a heart in there you grumpy cat.” Michael just sighed slumping down and letting Gavin cling to him before he realized that maybe he was a bit too close and quickly distanced himself a little. 

“If you’re done being a kid we should get back we have actual work to do remember.” He muttered taking a step to go back to the building. 

Gavin nodded. “Yeah I guess you’re right we’ve been gone for a while.” He started walking back and they fell into silence again.

When Michael reached the door Gavin turned to him and stopped him from entering.

“Hey thanks by the way. For you know helping me with this. I honestly don’t know what i’m doing most of the time so it’s nice to get some help.” He smiled and Michael nodded but Gavin walked inside before he could reply. He’d just send him the article later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meg and Lindsay will show up! because i can never seem to stray from canon. but trust me there will be no cheating or anything like that in this fic so don’t worry. i’ll figure out if i’m gonna let the boys get together somehow anyway tho
> 
> fun fact! i got inspired to write this fic from my cat. she’s a mess and have no clue how to take care of herself and it just struck me as such gavin behavior


End file.
